Different classes of devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, gaming consoles, smartphones, and/or other classes of devices may have technical capabilities that are different from one another. For example, laptop computers may have different technical capabilities than smartphones. Furthermore, different types of devices within a given class of device may have different capabilities from one another. For example, a particular model of smartphone may have different technical capabilities than another model of smartphone. Leveraging these differences for gameplay of a game may provide dynamic gaming experiences for users depending on the class and/or type of device used to access the game.